


Harley's Tattoo Parlour

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: femslash100 [9]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley is a tattoo artist, Dinah's looking to get her first tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harley's Tattoo Parlour

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 prompt: bird.  
> First time writing this ship. I really loved their interactions in Injustice and really wanted to write a fic for them, so this happened.

Her touch was light as she applied the transfer paper to Dinah’s chest, just under her breasts. She held it there for a few seconds before pulling it away to reveal the outline of a canary. “Ready?” Harley asked, fingers lingering on Dinah’s stomach as she picked up the tattoo machine. 

Dinah shook slightly on the table, whether from nerves or the chill Harley couldn’t tell. After a moment, Dinah nodded. “I’m ready.”

Harley leaned over her, one hand on Dinah’s stomach, thumb gently rubbing to calm the woman as she started to tattoo. Dinah closed her eyes, heart racing. It was her first tattoo and Harley had worked months on the design to make it just right for her, to make it something they were both proud of. 

After several hours, Dinah needed a break halfway through to stretch and eat real quick, Harley turned off the machine and sat back with a smile on her face. “Done!”

With Harley’s help she got off the bed and looked into the full length mirror hanging on the wall, her jaw falling open. “Oh wow, Harleen,” Dinah said, looking at the golden bird on her chest. “It’s beautiful.”

“Only the best for you,” Harley said, coming up behind her and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Love you.”


End file.
